hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Northern Hemisphere Cyclone Season
NOTICE: THIS PAGE USES THE SAFFIR-SIMPSON SCALE The 2018 Northern Hemisphere Cyclone Season was another above normal year for the Northern Hemisphere. The season opened quickly, with 1 named tropical cyclone on January 1st, in stark contrast to the previous year. The season featured Typhoon Jelawat, the earliest major cyclone to form in the Northern Hemisphere since Typhoon Higos in 2015. 2018 was a rare case in that every northern hemisphere basin was above average, including the North Indian Ocean. Timeline ImageSize = width:880 height:335 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:01/01/2018 till:04/01/2018 color:TD text:"Bolaven" from:08/02/2018 till:13/02/2018 color:TS text:"Sanba" from:25/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 color:C4 text:"Jelawat" from:10/05/2018 till:12/05/2018 color:TD text:"One-E" from:10/05/2018 till:15/05/2018 color:TS text:"04W" from:16/05/2018 till:20/05/2018 color:C1 text:"Sagar" from:21/05/2018 till:27/05/2018 color:C3 text:"Mekunu" from:25/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 color:TS text:"Alberto" from:29/05/2018 till:30/05/2018 color:TS text:"BOB 01" from:02/06/2018 till:08/06/2018 color:TS text:"Ewiniar" from:06/06/2018 till:11/06/2018 color:C4 text:"Aletta" from:07/06/2018 till:11/06/2018 color:TS text:"Maliksi" from:09/06/2018 till:15/06/2018 color:C4 text:"Bud" From:13/06/2018 till:15/06/2018 color:TS text:"07W" From:14/06/2018 till:17/06/2018 color:TS text:"Gaemi" From:14/06/2018 till:19/06/2018 color:TS text:"Carlotta" from:24/06/2018 till:26/06/2018 color:TS text:"Daniel" from:27/06/2018 till:02/07/2018 color:TS text:"Emilia" barset:break from:28/06/2018 till:03/07/2018 color:C1 text:"Prapiroon" From:30/06/2018 till:06/07/2018 color:C2 text:"Fabio" From:02/07/2018 till:11/07/2018 color:C5 text:"Maria" From:05/07/2018 till:15/07/2018 color:C1 text:"Beryl" From:06/07/2018 till:12/07/2018 color:C2 text:"Chris" from:15/07/2018 till:24/07/2018 color:TS text:Son-Tinh From:17/07/2018 till:23/07/2018 color:TS text:"Ampil" from:20/07/2018 till:23/07/2018 color:TD text:"13W" from:22/07/2018 till:26/07/2018 color:C1 text:"Wukong" from:22/07/2018 till:03/08/2018 color:C2 text:"Jongdari" from:26/07/2018 till:29/07/2018 color:TS text:"Gilma" from:26/07/2018 till:27/07/2018 color:TD text:"Nine-E" from:30/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 color:TD text:"16W" from:31/07/2018 till:14/08/2018 color:C4 text:Hector from:02/08/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:C2 text:"Shanshan" from:04/08/2018 till:07/08/2018 color:TS text:"Ileana" from:05/08/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:C2 text:"John" From:06/08/2018 till:11/08/2018 color:TS text:"Kristy" barset:break From:06/08/2018 till:13/08/2018 color:TS text:"Yagi" From:07/08/2018 till:09/08/2018 color:TS text:"Debby" from:11/08/2018 till:15/08/2018 color:C1 text:"Leepi" from:12/08/2018 till:17/08/2018 color:TS text:"Bebinca" from:14/08/2018 till:17/08/2018 color:TS text:"Rumbia" from:14/08/2018 till:29/08/2018 color:C5 text:"Lane" From:15/08/2018 till:18/08/2018 color:TS text:"Ernesto" From:15/08/2018 till:24/08/2018 color:C3 text:"Soulik" From:17/08/2018 till:24/08/2018 color:C4 text:"Cimaron" From:24/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:TD text:"24W" From:26/08/2018 till:02/09/2018 color:C2 text:"Miriam" from:27/08/2018 till:04/09/2018 color:C5 text:"Jebi" from:28/08/2018 till:08/09/2018 color:C4 text:"Norman" From:31/08/2018 till:17/09/2018 color:C4 text:"Florence" From:01/09/2018 till:14/09/2018 color:C4 text:"Olivia" From:03/09/2018 till:08/09/2018 color:TS text:"Gordon" from:06/09/2018 till:17/09/2018 color:C5 text:"Mangkhut" from:07/09/2018 till:16/09/2018 color:C2 text:"Helene" barset:break from:07/09/2018 till:14/09/2018 color:C1 text:"Isaac" from:08/09/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:TS text:"Paul" from:08/09/2018 till:13/09/2018 color:TS text:"Barijat" from:12/09/2018 till:19/09/2018 color:TS text:"Joyce" from:19/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:TD text:"Nineteen-E" from:19/09/2018 till:21/09/2018 color:TS text:"Daye" from:20/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 color:C5 text:"Trami" from:22/09/2018 till:23/09/2018 color:TD text:"Eleven" from:22/09/2018 till:29/09/2018 color:TS text:"Kirk" from:23/09/2018 till:16/10/2018 color:C1 text:"Leslie" from:25/09/2018 till:02/10/2018 color:C4 text:"Rosa" from:25/09/2018 till:27/09/2018 color:TD text:"29W" from:28/09/2018 till:06/10/2018 color:C5 text:"Kong-rey" from:29/09/2018 till:06/10/2018 color:C5 text:"Walaka" from:29/09/2018 till:12/10/2018 color:C4 text:"Sergio" from:07/10/2018 till:12/10/2018 color:C5 text:"Michael" from:07/10/2018 till:14/10/2018 color:C2 text:"Luban" from:08/10/2018 till:13/10/2018 color:C3 text:"Titli" barset:break from:09/10/2018 till:13/10/2018 color:TS text:"Nadine" from:14/10/2018 till:17/10/2018 color:TS text:"Tara" From:19/10/2018 till:23/10/2018 color:TS text:"Vicente" From:20/10/2018 till:24/10/2018 color:C5 text:"Willa" From:21/10/2018 till:02/11/2018 color:C5 text:"Yutu" From:27/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 color:C2 text:"Oscar" from:02/11/2018 till:06/11/2018 color:TS text:"Xavier" from:11/11/2018 till:20/11/2018 color:C1 text:"Gaja" from:16/11/2018 till:20/11/2018 color:TD text:"Toraji" from:18/11/2018 till:25/11/2018 color:C2 text:"Usagi" from:19/11/2018 till:28/11/2018 color:C2 text:"Man-yi" from:13/12/2018 till:18/12/2018 color:TS text:"Phethai" from:24/12/2018 till:29/12/2018 color:TD text:"35W" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:30/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:Jan 2019 Storm Names Names in Italics reached 75 mph or higher. Bolded names reached 115 mph or higher (1 minute sustained). North Atlantic East Pacific Central Pacific West Pacific North Indian Ocean Category:VileMaster Category:Worldwide hurricane seasons Category:Currently active seasons Category:Northern Hemisphere cyclone season Category:Porygonal Category:2018